


Star

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Day 15, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Star - Freeform, hanniholidays, reto tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Abigail no recuerda nunca los días navideños, este no deberia de ser el último. -----Dia 15 de #HanniHolidays: Star





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

"¿Te ha gustado tu regalo, Abigail?" pregunto Lecter al ver que la chica se sentaba en unos de los sillones de la sala inspeccionando el libro en sus manos.  
"Si, aunque no se que esperar de esto." dio vuelta al libro y leyó el pequeño resumen.  
"Es muy interesante, te lo aseguro."  
"¿Me dejarás vivir?"  
"Al menos para colocar la estrella en el pico del árbol." contesto Will al ver que Hannibal no diría nada, le había dado la espalda a la chica para colocar las ultimas esferas en el árbol de navidad.  
"Bien." dejo el libro de lado y camino hasta donde Lecter, tomo la estrella, camino hasta el árbol y subió al banquito que estaba cerca. Estiro su mano derecha para llegar al pico y colocarla; su cuello dolió un poco, la cicatriz aun no sabana bien pero ya no importaba.  
"¿Sabes que Will te mató primero?" dijo Hannibal al ver que la chica había terminado y se volteo hacia Will dándole un cuchillo de caza.  
"Si."  
"No hoy, Abigail." con su mano izquierda tomo el objeto que Hannibal le tendía, dio dos pasos hacia adelante y tendió su diestra para que la chica pudiera bajar. "No hoy."

 


End file.
